Human
by katykat18
Summary: I couldn't imagine my Edward human, it seemed impossible to me. But I guess anything is possible when Vampires exist. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**OK! so I got a new Laptop and the Halloween season (my fav holiday) is approaching. So this is an idea i came up with in my english class last night hah. i hope you enjoy it!**

**i do not own twilight or halloween...it would be flippin amazing if i did **

I couldn't imagine my Edward human. It seemed unfathomable and impossible to me. He was immortal, dead. Although, I contradict him being dead for he is still living among the mortal as a human. His heart just does not beat and he has amazing abilities, he still has a soul and feels emotions, his body just doesn't change. Or so I thought. Anything is possible when werewolves and vampires exist though.

* * *

It was drawing closer to Halloween. A holiday where ghouls, goblins, the undead were celebrated. I didn't understand why the Cullen's were so apprehensive about the holiday, especially Edward.

"I don't like the fact kids dress up as _fictional_creatures and parade around door to door collecting free candy." He stated bluntly when I asked him. "Especially since half of the costumes they wear are absurd. I don't parade around in a cape!" OK so the holiday over dramatized things, but I will admit that it was one of my favorite holidays as a child. Maybe it was a good thing kids and people didn't know vampires existed; it would totally ruin the holiday.

"You could wear a cape, you know." I chuckled. "I think it would like nice on you." I was being honest, but I couldn't imagine Edward wearing a cape, even though he could probably look like a supermodel wearing it. "Are there really mummies and zombies?"

Edward shot me a look, "Oh, grow up Bella." He was becoming frustrated.

"It wouldn't surprise me though. I mean vampires and werewolves exist, so why don't zombies, mummies, ghosts, and all that exist?"

"The next time I see the Creature from The Black Lagoon, I'll let you meet him." His tone completely sarcastic.

"Oh come on, lighten up Edward." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Enjoy the holiday. Besides I heard it's supposed to be a beautiful night, with a full moon and everything." Edward sighed.

"I'll enjoy it if it makes you happy." With that his cool lips touched mine as we kissed.

"I heard there will be a gypsies coming to the Halloween Festival, we should go." His eyebrows raised.

"You'd have better luck with Alice." He chuckled causing me to frown.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice called down the stairs. "Do you doubt my capabilities Edward? Hmm?" Alice was now in front of him, their faces merely centimeters apart. "If I remember correctly, I was the one who said you were going to fall in love with Bella, am I correct?"

"Yes Ali-"

"And you're in love with her aren't you?" She interrupted. He sighed.

"Yes Alice. I never doubted your abilities; I was just telling Bella that if she really wanted her fortune told, she might as well as you." He smiled deviously. Alice grunted.

"Oh just wait Edward." Alice ran off faster than my eyes could see leaving Edward and I alone again.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Alice has just been…cranky, lately." I heard a loud snarl come from upstairs.

"Well you're not the most delightful vampire lately either!" She called.

"Why?" Edward looked at me hesitating to answer.

"You see, we vampires, the ones with special abilities like Alice and I, around Halloween we tend to lose our abilities temporarily."

"So you can't hear any ones thoughts?" I was confused.

"No, and Alice can't see the future."

"Why?"

"It's a phenomenon no vampire can explain, it just…happens."

I now understood why Edward was crankier than usual and why he detested the holiday. But what was the cause for this? I tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"So…can we go to the Halloween Festival?" I smiled. Edward smiled his perfect, crooked smile.

"I suppose, its better than trick-or-treating." He chuckled and hugged me.

* * *

Halloween had arrived. I was excited to spend the holiday with Edward. I looked out the window; the trees were decorated with shades of oranges and reds. Charlie had left earlier, he had to work earlier today, and possibly, later because of kids who decided to play tricks instead of treats. I sat in the living room flipping through the channels waiting for Edward to come over after hunting. Every channel was playing special Halloween shows and movies.

Not finding anything to watch I turned off the TV and went outside to retrieve the pumpkin Charlie had brought home the other day. I decided I was going to carve it while I waited, well at least attempt it.

Edward arrived shortly after I began carving to only find me struggling to gut the small pumpkin.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to carve a jack-o-lantern," I looked at him, sighing with defeat.

"Here, let me help you."

By the time we were finished carving the evil grin on the pumpkin the sun was setting behind the trees causing the red and orange leaves to look like they were on fire.

"We should get ready for the festival, its going to be starting soon."

"What do we even do there?"

"You've never been to the festival?" It surprised me; he had lived here longer than I had.

"No, why would I go?"

"I don't know, I just figured- never mind. Well there's rides and haunted houses, food, crafts, all sorts of things."

"You're excited aren't you?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…yeah, I am." I answered, as I lit the candle and placed it inside the jack-o-lantern that now sat on the step outside the front door.

* * *

We arrived at the festival an hour after it had started. The young kids were scattered across the festival in their costumes dragging their parents with them. A little boy dressed as a vampire ran in front of Edward. He was wearing black clothing and a cape, with pale makeup and fake blood dripping from his mouth. He sighed and looked at me.

"Do you see what I mean?"

"I think I would be more scared of you if you looked like that." I laughed intertwined our arms and pulled him into the festivities. While walking around we ran into Jessica, Mike and Angela. We stood there and chatted for a bit, and then went our separate ways.

"Do you know how frustrating it is not knowing what they were thinking?" He whispered in my ear.

"Join the rest of humanity. Oh, look! There are the gypsies! Come on!" I said excitedly pulling him with me toward the wagons. There were people gathered around a fire where twenty women sat. We pushed our way toward the front of the crowd to see what was going on. As soon as we stepped near the front of the crowd they all looked at us, shock on their faces.

"Bella, I have a bad feeling about this."

"If anything weird happens we'll leave ok?" A tall, thin woman stood up and walked toward us, her bare feet kicking up dust. The fire's light danced on her tan skin and the black hair that was exposed from the bandana. She stood before us and smiled.

"Come with me." Her voice was sultry, but had a song-like quality to it. She turned but Edward and I hesitated. "Don't worry; I just want to read your fortune." She winked and began walking toward a tent.

"Come on Edward, let's go." He grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…"

"Edward come on, live a little." He snorted and followed me to the tent.

"Please, sit down." She waved her hands in front of her gesturing the two stools that sat on the opposite side of the table. Candles lit the tent that held crystals, potions, cards and what not. A glass ball sat on top of the table. "So let me read your fortune, give me your palm." She spoke pulling a tassel that dropped a curtain behind us. I suddenly didn't feel comfortable. She looked at my hand and "oohed" and "awed". "You will live a long life, you will be happy. I see a great love, ah yes. True love. The most powerful of all." She looked at me and smiled deviously. "But you are hiding a secret, a deep, dark secret." I gulped. "I know what you are. We all do." She looked at Edward, who looked at me angrily.

"You are immortal. A Vampire, a blood drinker."

"Who are you?" Edwards's anger was rising, I could tell by the way he was now breathing, the grip on my hand tightening.

"I am no one. Just a simple gypsy. My sisters and I could tell you were a vampire, your aura told us. Your kind has visited me many times, you see."

"How- wait, what do you mean." Edward asked.

"I can give you what you desire most," She smiled. "Mortality." Edward and I gasped.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**NEWSFLASH!! I will not be updating for all of my stories includin this one evry day or every other day, ive tried and its just gotten too hectic, so i will update once a week for all my stories unless i feel generous hahah. enjoy!! make sure u review!**

**I dnt own twilight...**

* * *

"I can give you what you desire most," She smiled. "Mortality." Edward and I gasped.

"What, that's not possible."

"Oh, but it is. I have done it many times."

"But how?" I asked. She smiled deviously and pulled a potion from a small table next to her and placed the bottle before us. It was a small vial of dark red liquid.

"You must drink this before the full moon sets and you will regain your mortality."

"Edward can become human again?" I looked at Edward both confused and elated. He didn't though; he was probably reading her mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know, can you not smell it?"

"Oh I can smell it, but I don't know what it is exactly."

"…an infant's blood mixed with wolves' blood and various other ingredients." I gasped; baby's blood? "The infant's blood is pure, innocent, and fresh. The wolf's blood is the natural enemy of the vampire and toxic to them. **(A/N: I don't know if it really is, I'm just saying it is for the stories purpose)** The wolf's blood will kill the vampire while the infant's blood will give him new life so that he can start over."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I give this to few, but I can tell you seek this, for her." She gestured toward me. "You love this human, but you know it is wrong. You want her to be human, and love as a human, love a human." How did she know so much? Maybe it's because she's a gypsy. But I wanted to become a vampire. I wanted to spend an eternity with him. Surly Edward wouldn't consider this, it was baby's blood. How could you kill something so innocent and defenseless? But Edward surprised me and took the vial.

"Before midnight, or it will not work." She smiled.

"Thank you." He replied grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit of the tent.

"Good luck."

* * *

**I know this isn't as long but I wanted to update and get it out there. I hope you read and review all of them! Well review for this chapter please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The festival was nearly over as we left the tent. How long were we in there? The conversation felt like only a few short minutes. Edward held the vial in his white palm; he held my hand in his other. I looked at the full moon hovering above us. Was he really going to do this?

"Come, we have to talk to the others." Edward led us towards the car. He looked at me and smiled squeezing my hand a bit tighter.

"Are you really going to do this?" I asked him.

"I'm going to talk to Alice and Carlisle, but yes." The corner of my mouth dropped forming a half smile. "Do you not want me to do this?"

"I…I don't know…" I tried to imagine him human, I have heard stories about him as a human, but I couldn't produce a clear image of him. "I just can't think of you human…" So many things were going through my head at this moment. All of the wonderful times we spent together; him a vampire. He said he loved me so much and that is feelings would never change, but what if they did? What if when he became human he wouldn't remember me anymore or the feelings he once had for me would vanish. The thought of losing him again made the hole in my chest open a bit. I couldn't lose him again…

"What are you thinking?" He looked at me with sad eyes. "Do you not want me to become human?"

"It's just…What if you become human again and you won't love me? I know it's a selfish thing to say but what if you don't and I lose you again…"

"Bella, you're the reason I want to do this…I can't bear the fact that if we stay together you'll grow old but I'll still be seventeen and then I'll eventually lose you. But I can't bear to turn you into a vampire and take your life away from you-"

"But you are my life…"

"You're mine too, and I want to do this more than anything. I want to be human, I want to love you like one, I…I want to be able to touch you without the thought of hurting you or breaking you. I want to be able to love you like a man loves a woman and be able to show you. I want to have kids, I want to grow old. I've lived for over a hundred years; I want to age and die." The thought of Edward dying caused a lump in my throat. "My feelings for you will never change, ever. I'll always love you, my Bella." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his chest.

I was being selfish. I wanted to keep him forever and be with him forever. But he wanted to be human again because of me. I was torn. "What if something happens though? What if it doesn't work and it kills you?"

"Bella, nothing will happen."

"What if that happens to you?" I was becoming worried now.

"Bella, it will not happen. I won't let it happen. Come on, I'll take you home while I go to talk to my family. It's almost midnight." I looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was ten forty-five.

"No, I want to be with you." He smiled his crooked grin.

"Fine."

--

I sat in the living room while Edward talked to his family in the kitchen they never used. I could hear yelling, and lots of it.

"You want to become human?"

"For her?"

"Why can't you just turn her into one of us?"

"You can't trust a gypsy!"

"I can't see anything yet!" I forgot that Edward and Alice still didn't have their abilities back yet. Then I heard Carlisle.

"We'll see what happens; Edward obviously wants this more than anything. If anything goes wrong we'll change him back again." I looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty. Edward entered the room and outstretched his hand for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Are you?"

"More than anything." He smiled and took my hand.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW!! please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! u guys are the best!! ;) i decided to b nice and update!! but not only one but TWO chapters!...u can all thank me latr.. hah not rly. REVIEWWWW??**

* * *

I had to admit that I was nervous. Extremely nervous. But I couldn't help but feel slightly confident by the way Edward was acting. He held onto my hand the entire time while his family made preparations for the change.

Edward wanted this more than anything and I wasn't going to prevent him happiness. Alice was still frustrated that she could not see the future still and how he was going to handle the transformation. I was scared because we didn't know what was going to happen or how long it was going to take. Edward promised me that if anything happened Carlisle would instantly turn him back into a vampire. That thought eased my nervous stomach. But I still didn't want to see him in pain.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Are you?"

I looked into his eyes, the color a brilliant light gold. I could see the happiness in his eyes. He truly wanted this.

"Yeah." He led me up into Edwards's room, looking at it now it almost made me laugh because Edward would soon really have to use it. I slowly liked the idea of him being human but I would still miss the certain vampire characteristics I fell in love with. Carlisle had added a heart monitor and IV and straps were now added to the large bed.

"Alright Edward, If you're going to do this we should do it now. It's almost eleven forty five." Edward nodded and gripped my hand. He looked at me now almost unsure and nervous, I smiled. "I'll be right here the entire time." He smiled in return.

Edward placed himself on the bed; Carlisle and Emmett securing the straps over Edward.

"It's just a precaution." Carlisle looked at me answering my unspoken question. They then placed the patches on his already bare chest to monitor his heart once it began to beat.

"I love you." Edward looked at me. This would be the last time I saw his golden eyes.

"I love you too, forever and always." I kissed his forehead.

"Alright then, let's do this." Emmett exclaimed, eager for it to begin. Carlisle opened the vile and I could smell the rust and salt. I didn't feel nauseous; I was already queasy from being nervous.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked hovering over Edward. He nodded and Carlisle poured the liquid down Edwards throat. The vial emptied and there was silence. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong-" but before Alice could ask Edward screamed, his face and body contorting in pain. Something was wrong I knew there had to be. I looked at the clock it was still only eleven fifty the potion had to work.

Edward continued to scream. Everyone watched in horror as the bed shook while Edward tried to escape. Tears began to spill down from my eyes, I couldn't bear to see him like this. I ran next to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Bella no!" But before he could help I felt Edwards hand crush mine. I cringed in pain but I tried to comfort him.

"Edward…it's…OK." Emmett tried to release Edwards hand from mine, It was futile. Edward was too strong. He broke one of the many straps holding his body. Edward tossed his head from side to side, blood slowly dripping from the corners of his mouth. His eyes flashed open and looked at me. Inside his golden orbs were specks of emerald green.

"IT BURNS! JUST KILL ME, CHANGE ME BACK, ANYTHING! MAKE IT STOP!"

I looked nervously at Carlisle; he was nervous too.

"Carlisle do something." Emmett yelled.

"No, Edward asked me not to do anything unless it's an absolute emergency." Then suddenly were heard a beep on the heart monitor. All of our eyes flashed to the screen where it now began to beep faster and faster.

"It's working!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Edwards grip began to loosen on my hand and I could feel the pain. Edwards's nails dragged across his skin leaving a trail of fresh blood. He was becoming human.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had calmed down; his screaming had subsided after six long and excruciating hours. I held my broken hand that Carlisle had since put in a cast. But my eyes could not tear away from the heart monitor. I watched it beep steadily. It really had worked.

Alice had gotten her visions back but she could not see Edward. She said it was probably due to the fact that Edward was in pain and transforming without his will not setting any solid outcome.

His breathing was steady. I looked at him lying on the bed watching his chest rise and fall. His skin was still alabaster white but I could see tiny freckles begin to show underneath the skin and a rosy tint was forming. Every now and then Edwards face would twinge in pain. He had worn his new body out from screaming and struggling they he caused himself to pass out. The visible scratches he had given himself were now scabbed with dried blood. Carlisle was busy cleaning and bandaging them. He told me after Edward was asleep that Edward had vomited the blood that he had drank; ultimately rejecting it since his body no longer needed it. I undid the restraints holding him to the bed; I didn't think he needed them anymore.

Putting my hand on Edward's forehead there was now a noticeable difference. It was now warm, soft and almost sweaty instead of cold and rock hard.

I, nor did anyone else knew how long this would last. He had been changing at a rapid pace according to Carlisle; he figured it would be about two more days. It was going to be a long two days.

I began to try and imagine Edward a human. It seemed easier now to think of him as human seeing as he was. Our lives would be completely different now. Edward would have to become used to doing things at human pace and perform human actions. It was going to take some getting used to, for both of us.

I began to wonder how people would react to him now. Would people try to get to know him and talk to him now that their instincts didn't tell them to stay away? Would they notice the change in appearance? Would he even be able to go to school? There were so many questions I couldn't answer yet. I just had to wait and see.

It had been two days and I had become anxious. Edward had not woken up once these past two days or made any noise or movement. I began to worry if anything was wrong, the only thing telling me he was fine was his breathing and the heart monitor. Edward had changed before my eyes. His skin was now a pale pink instead of alabaster, and freckles adorned his nose and under his eyes. The dark shadow under his eyes was now gone. His chin was adorned with small stubble from not shaving. The color of his hair was still the same; maybe a tad darker but not so much.

Alice ran into the room smiling widely looking at Edward.

"What did you see?" I asked now excited. She gestured to look at him. I did and Edward's eyes were slowly beginning to open. The rest of the family had piled into the large room waiting for Edward to wake up.

Edward groaned squinting his eyes and his eyes slowly fluttered open. They opened wide as if in shock and he looked around. He looked confused and my stomach dropped. Did he not remember anything? He looked at me and everyone else in the room a small smile playing on his rosy lips.

"Bella?" He asked. His voice a little rough but it still sounded like velvet to me. I smiled widely and flung myself at him hugging him tightly as tears escaped from my eyes. He fell backwards a little but caught himself. I pulled back flustered; I forgot that he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He emerald eyes were beautiful and entrancing; even more so then the once gold. He brought up his hand and wiped away the tears, it was warm and soft. He was human. His smiled turned to a frown as he saw my hand out of the corner of his eye.

"What happened to your hand?" I looked at Carlisle and then back at Edward.

"Well, uh…I fell?" I didn't want him to be upset in his first moments being human. Hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying. He sighed.

"I leave you unattended for god knows how long and you hurt yourself…" He smiled and looked at Carlisle who was now smiling. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. How are you feeling?" Suddenly there was a loud growl that came from his stomach causing me to laugh. It surprised Edward.

"What was that?"

"You're hungry" I laughed answering him.

"Well, other than hungry I feel fine. Everything's so different though. Why is it so cold in here?" I hadn't noticed the temperature; I was used to it being cold. I knew it was going to take a while getting adjusted to the act Edward was now human; but I couldn't be any happier because he was happy.

* * *

**Now that Edwards human how will he react to the change? Find out next chapter!! ;) review?**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys

i know u all probably hate me for not updating but alot has happened within the week. there was afire in my house while i was out over the weekend with my frends and now we dont have power until they rewire some stuff or w.e. ill hopefully have power soon and get them updates posted within the next couple of days or so.im sorry to get ur hopes all up for a new chapter but i didnt want u all to get mad at me for not updating. trust me i would have if i could. I would upload on another persons computer (im using my bf's computer to write this message) but i dnt wnt to rewrite all of the chapters i wrote that would suck. so if u be patient ull b rewarded! luv all u guys!!

-katykat18

btw the new trailer for twilight is freaking amazing i cannot flippin wait for the movie, can u??


	7. Chapter 7

**TA DA! the next chapter to human! make sure you all review! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

It had been only a few hours since Edwards's transformation was complete. He seemed like a totally different person. Everything was so new to him. Smells were different, his eyesight, his speed. In fact when he got off of bed he nearly collapsed from not being able to move for so long.

"What is that smell?" Edward asked after changing into a sweater and pants. He sniffed the air and almost followed it like an old, wobbling blood hound.

"That's Esme cooking." He looked at me surprised. I chuckled. It was weird how he reacted to simple things like the smell of food. "She made eggs and bacon for you." His eyes lit up.

"Well come on, let's go get some." He grabbed my hand excitedly and pulled me toward the kitchen. Even as a human he was still fast, even though not as fast as a vampire. I frowned but smiled as he looked at me excitedly, Edward was so happy being human. If he was happy I was going to be happy, even if I did miss the vampire part I had fallen in love with.

He sat on the tall kitchen chair next to the table that was now adored with full breakfast. Esme had clearly out done herself with the cooking. She made a giant plate of scrambled eggs and bacon along with almost of full loaf of toast, waffles, pancakes, sausages, you name it. Esme's smile was from ear to ear, she was truly happy for her son. Edward looked at me confusedly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know what to eat first." I could hear Emmett's boisterous laugh from the living room. Esme started to put food on his plate.

"Well just try it first and then go on from there. If you want something let me know dear. Well help yourself Bella." She looked at me as if to set an example; I put a few slices of bacon, sausage and eggs on my plate. I began to chew on a long piece of crispy bacon.

"You do know how to eat right?" Emmett asked who was now standing in the door way.

"Of course I know how to eat…" Edward humphed. It made me giggle how he scrunched his nose and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He picked up his fork and jabbed it into the eggs and holding it up to put it in his mouth. Too bad it fell off his fork before he could eat it. Emmett laughed harder at how every time he tried to taste the yellow eggs they would falloff of his fork. Edward groaned in frustration.

"It's Ok Edward." I chuckled. I showed him how to eat it, scooping a piece of egg into my mouth. After many trials later Edward had successfully eaten some of the eggs. His eyes lit up at the taste and began to pile more into his mouth.

"Chew, Edward." Esme said politely. He looked at me and saw me chewing, he mimicked my actions. Soon enough he had finished off the plate of eggs and bacon.

Edward leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"That was great!" By now everyone was in the kitchen watching Edward and I eat. He burped loudly and looked at me.

"Excuse you." I chuckled.

"Excuse me." He laughed. He looked to his family with a wide smile. Then his expression changed. "How come you all can stand around me without trying to kill me?"

Emmett laughed loudly again, "Bro, you don't smell too great." It was true. Edward was in need of a shower. Rosalie elbowed him roughly in the rib.

"We all went and fed a lot during the three days. Your smell isn't that bad for us though." Alice answered smiling.

The sun was shining through the glass windows now. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. He held my hand as we walked out the front door of the house.


	8. i'm sorry

**OK guys, Im sorry to upset you, but this is not an update. I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating (for some stories its been months) and I'm truly sorry. But a couple of my stories I've hit a road block or I've lost some passion for it and I just can't post a crappy chapter. I want my readers to have the best, and I don't feel its appropriate of me to give you a lame-o chapter i spent five minutes writing. Thats not fair to you.**

**Plus, A lot has been going on and happening. With my grandfathers passing, this christmas was a very sad one for our family, and to say i was in a good mood this holiday season would be a lie. School has also taken a big chunk out of my time. (Finals were brutal, but I passed and have a GPA of 3.6! yay me!) ((not that you care))**

**But my promise as a writer is to finish all my stories. **

**I may not post every day, week or month, but I am constantly thinking about how to have bella react to edward as a human, or how edward will help bella through her abusive home life, or how bella will survive an incurable illness. You can ask my boyfriend, just the other day around midnight while we were watching some random TV show I had an epiphany for one of my stories! literally i jumped from the couch and yelled "thats it!" haha yeah...**

**I'm always reading, and writing for fanfiction, but I want my chapters to be the best quality I can give you, and I hope you can be patient. By all means, if you have any suggestions for the story you just need me to continue at like that exact moment, then message me or something! Trust me, I'll get a writing!**

**I know you'll probably slap me, but I have atleast 2 new stories/one-shots that I want to write. I know, I know, but dude these stories should be awesome.. I'm not saying I'm putting them up now, i'm just telling you their in the works.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and that you are having a good start to the new year!**

**I'll be sure to post soon, so please be patient!**

**Lend me your ideas, Ill give you credit! (duhhh)**

**sincerely- katykat18**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so I give full permission for you all to shoot me, slap me or do anything at your will. I have not given up on these stories its just life tends to get in the way.

swear to god I prolly have the worst luck in all humanity..ok maybe not. My dad has been recently diagnosed with the same lung cancer my grandpa had just died from and my boyfriend of three years broke up with me because he cant make up his mind if hes happy or not and some other bull crap.

my spring break is coming up soon and Im heading down to texas to visit my grandma (fun...) so Im taking my laptop with me so i can write. Im gunna be in a trailer for 24 hours to and from texas so Ill have tons of time to write..hopefully. Im not promising anything but I do hope to update atleast one more chapter for each story before I leave which is April 8th.

i thank you all for the support and awesome reviews you guys leave me. they really make me happy.

and also: for those of you who were confused about some of my stories:

save me: yes she was sent to a mental hospital by renee, you'll find out why hopefully next chapter.

pandora's box: in a nutshell you could call them lab rats lol. once again the full explanation is coming in the next chapter.

i think ill be updating for these two stories sooner then the rest of my other stories just because these are easier to work with. Sick, Enemy Attraction and what not...well writers block is a b****.

so ill hopefully hear from you soon in reviews when i post new chapters!

once again im so sorry

i know i write more authors notes than chapters, and I know theyr buzzkills.

so.... slap away.


End file.
